


ReVITALization

by moonjump05



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Entrapdak, F/M, Feels, Science, Smut, after season 4, fix your boyfriend Entrapta, probably going to up rating next chapter, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05
Summary: “’We’?” he choked out, eyes big and wide and vulnerable.“Were you planning on going somewhere else?”“No!  I just-”“Good, because then this would be reeeaaally awkward,” she said, rising up to his level and pressing her lips to his.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

The light was strong. Squint. Adjust. Reconditioning room 449-2A. The screen was blank. Stand. Unable to stand. Straps.

The screen was on. Processing.

Processing.

Processing.

Function activated. Obey Horde Prime.

Stand. Follow units. Decontaminate. Injection. Collar. Weapon.

Wait.

Wait.

Board transport. The screen was on. Exoplanet (88705) Etheria. Units deployed.

Atmospheric entry. Heat. Pressure. Darkness.

Transport returned. Alone. Stand. Unable to stand.

Weakness.

Weakness.

Infirmary. Table. Function end. Injection-

“I see you can’t even die properly little brother. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Horde Prime.

“But perhaps this will work to my advantage-I may have a use for you yet.”

Function activated. Obey Horde Prime.

Follow. Assist. 

“What I saw intrigues me. A…princess who managed to build a working portal on this tiny backwater. One who worked for the Horde. 

“These other princesses are willfully ignorant, childishly disobeying their betters. But are essential to the weapon- you can see my problem, little brother?”

Lips pulled back. Green teeth. Sharp.

“Why deal with the unruly masses when perhaps a more subtle approach is warranted? Ah, Catra.”

Etherian.

“Wait, is that really?”

Claw tipped finger pointing.

“Hahaha! This is too perfect!”

“…I am glad you are amused.”

Kneeling.

“I-I only meant-.”

“Oh, it rather amuses me too. However, I grow impatient. And impatience is such a curse. It makes me simply vicious.”

“This plan will work.”

“For your sake I hope so.”

Etherian gone.

“I would say the same to you, little brother, but the words would be wasted. Now to see if our little feline’s claws are as sharp as her tongue.”

Follow. Assist. Wait.

The screens were on. Etheria. Weapon. Horde.

Etherians. 

Blink.

Wait.

“The day has come.”

Hand on chest. Pressure. Heavy.

“Let’s see if these little schemes work.”

Cell. Door open.

“-just stay put for once! Horde Prime isn’t Scorpia.”

“Because you haven’t betrayed him yet?”

“That’s not-This is serious!”

“I am serious!”

“We aren’t discussing Scorpia! You have to listen!”

“Why? So you can manipulate me again?”

“Look, I know what it looks like…”

“Then you’ll know why this is a bad idea!”

“It’s our- your only chance! You can figure out something here better than anywhere else.”

“…This is the most technologically advanced cell I’ve ever been in… No! I’m not listening!”

“Fine. Don’t listen. Just take this.”

“…How… how do you have this?! Why?!”

“That’s why.”

“…”

Assist Etherian.

“…Hordak…?”

Hair. Touching. Stand back.

“Geeze, I can barely tell them all apart.”

“That’s enough, Catra. You can go.”

“Hmmph. Remember what I said, alright?”

Etherian gone. Wait.

“…I… what… what happened to you?”

Nothing.

“You don’t remember anything, do you?”

Remember. Unknown.

Function. Obey.

“That’s… alright. I can remember for you, for now. Until I fix this, you, the world. It’s the biggest experiment yet!”

Hand opening. Crystal.

“-So I saw the six sided hex driver in your sanctum- I never did tell you how classy that sounds!- and then the power source for your portal. But the cables weren’t insulated! So I just had to fix that obviously when you showed up! You kicked me out, but a scientist’s lab is sacred- oh is that why you called it a sanctum?”

Device closed. Switch flipped.

“That should do it. We have to run the aux output to the ship mainframe to backup the data… now where…?”

Cord.

“Oh! Thanks! It’s… just like old times, lab partner!”

Assist.

“I mean, well…”

Cord plugged in.

“I miss you.”

Blink.

“Princess, how is our little project coming along? Well I trust?”

Horde Prime. Stand.

“Oh! Just finishing the weapon energy rerouter! Using a combination of the First One’s tech and one of your ship warp drives we can create a stable unstable warp bubble around the runestones-”

“Yes, yes, the details do not concern me. Only speed. Do you require more assistance?”

Face shield down.

“No.”

“No? Truly? The vast resources of the Horde are at your disposal. Perhaps some of my scientist drones? I must admit one of those units would be more… useful.”

Turn. Unable to turn. Horde Prime.

“No thank you!”

“Though, I suppose this unit has… sentimental value, if nothing else. A primitive concept.”

“…”

“And one that can be easily discarded if your project is unsuccessful.”

“What kind of scientist do you think I am?”

“A successful one. And how I hate to be wrong- makes me rather eager to make sure it never happens again.”

“This will work.”

“Then there is nothing to fret over, princess.”

Bow.

“Hand me the multi use omnitool. This will be perfect.”

Follow. Operations Bay 68E-F. Device installed.

“Amazing! Having it all together is really impressive!”

“Yeah, yeah, can we hurry it up?”

“Once I get the signal, I’ll start it up.”

“Are you sure this is going to work? If it doesn’t… ”

“For someone who asked me to trust her, you sure don’t trust me.”

“…Just hurry up, okay?”

“I need you to stand here.”

Stand. Wait.

“Now, this is going to be, probably, extremely disorienting and painful. So… sorry in advance.”

Hand on chest. Crystal.

“Here we go.”

Lever pulled.

Noise. Light. Gravity. Stagger.

“It’s working!”

Pain. 

Pain.

Eyes close. Chest burning.

An expansion, like the beginning of everything.

Decanting. Conditioning. Function activate. Duty. 

Duty. 

Duty.

Weakness. Pain. Inferior.

Failure. 

Failure.

Function end. Portal. Alone. 

Alone.

Alone.

Thought. Idea. Purpose. 

Purpose… without function. Purpose…for… himself…

Hordak.

Etheria. Horde. Fright Zone. Portal. Failure. Body. Failure. Runestone. Rebellion. Princess Alliance. Portal. Failure. Body. Failure. Failure. Failure.

Sanctum. Lab partner. Exoskeleton. Worth. Portal. Advancement. Imperfection. Beautiful.

Betrayal. Despair. 

Despair.

Despair.

Blink.

Hunched over on one knee, the pain coursed through him like a wave, overwhelming and cleansing. Leaving behind only himself.

Himself.

He remembered.

“Entrapta?” he asked shakily, smoke rising in lazy curls from the joints of his armor, “You are.. Alright…”

Her eyes widened, sparkled, it was like coming up for air, “Hordak! It worked!” she came to him, tips of her hair brushing over him to make sure he was real. To be honest he could hardly believe it either, “I mean, that was the plan but running the numbers…”

She trailed off, the glow of his- her- crystal soft between them, his claw came up to it as it had often did before, “I missed you too.”

Entrapta stared, her eyes boring into his before her hand, not her hair, came to cover his own. Slowly, with a slight tremble.

An alarm blared, casting the operations bay in red, “They found out!” Catra shouted. 

He scowled as Entrapta turned away, “Time for phase two!” the tech princess swept away on her hair tendrils, “Hold tight everyone!” she opened a panel and slammed a button.

The operations bay shuddered and tilted, Hordak grasped for something anything to hold onto as the whole room ejected from Horde Prime’s ship.

It was a marvelous plan, one he could now fully appreciate. Play Horde Prime’s plans against him, use his lust for power and take it away. Hopefully they would live long enough to appreciate it, but even if he didn’t… knowing the perfect emperor of the universe was just as fallible as the rest of them was enough to soothe the worst of his insecurities.

“Hordak, here,” Entrapta helped him to the side where several sturdy pipes could be gripped onto, “Couldn’t quite build real restraints when this place wasn’t supposed to be space worthy!” she laughed and stayed with him, “Oh, you hanging on Catra?”

“Yes!” through gritted teeth and claws screeching on the metal wall. He paid little attention.

“The virus will only give us a short window of escape,” the aux connection to the mainframe, ingenious, “And I couldn’t put in the thrusters or artificial gravity,” no that would be a dead give away, “But we’ll be back on Etheria soon.”

Etheria would have it’s own issues, but anything was better than being on Horde Prime’s ship. Anything. “It was a dangerous plan,” and for what? Him? Hordak looked away, he had always been a failure- to Horde Prime, to himself, but failing her was the worst.

“I know! Amazingly dangerous!” she gushed.

“…”

Entrapta tilted her head, and then leaned around to look at him, “But very worth it! I wasn’t going to leave you behind!”

Oh.

His chest burned, no one had ever.. He had never needed…

He did now.

“I will not doubt you again,” he said like a vow, a promise.

His trust was well placed, when they landed on Etheria and were surrounded by angry princesses it was Entrapta who came to his aid, again, “You can’t imprison him! He’s mine!” surely she didn’t mean it like that, even the others were looking a bit awkward, “And he’s going to help me with the device!”

The boy with the arrows looked a bit disappointed at that, but Hordak didn’t care, “I am the only one capable of assisting Entrapta.”

“Weren’t you like mind wiped or whatever?” Queen Glimmer, “You probably have some tracking device or something too!”

“Oh, I fixed all that!” Entrapta waved her off, “And I looked for a tracker,” she did, Hordak remembered with a touch of embarrassment, “We’re past that part of the plan, pay attention.”

“No we aren’t-”

“Look, just let her do her thing,” Catra from between two Brightmoon guards, “Her device is the only way you’re going to defeat Horde Prime.”

“I am not listening to you!”

“Hey!” Force Captain Adora came between them- strange, her sword was not on her, “You can hash it out later, we’re too exposed out here.”

This was true, they had only brought the bare minimum escort and they all were currently in some field outside Brightmoon. An interrogation could wait until the prisoners were properly secured. At least someone in the rebellion had some sense.

“Fine! But she’s getting the smallest spare room! With no cushions! Or even a chair!”

Surprisingly no one had pressed the issue of him and he was left mainly alone with Entrapta. Or perhaps they had, but the tech princess was rather immune to intimidation as he well knew. Either way, work on the device commenced.

It was a marvel, with the raw materials stolen right from under Horde Prime’s nasal slit, it was unlike anything they could hope to accomplish in their sanctum in the Fright Zone.

Another runestone.

Or more accurately, a device that simulated a runestone- throwing the balance of the planet out and preventing the activation of the Heart of Etheria. 

Unknown to Horde Prime She Ra’s sword was broken, the energy could not be directed. He would spend his time and effort trying to hunt her down while they hacked the planet with their new runestone and used it’s power to destroy him and his fleet.

It may have taken him a long time, too long really, to see just what Horde Prime was. But now, now…

It would work, it had to.

Any day now, the device would be activated and all their fates would be sealed. Questions and doubts plagued him, weighing even more heavily on his deteriorating body. Left in a limbo, Hordak could only just follow in Entrapta’s wake. 

Not even the end could faze her it seemed, “-with the altitude and clear weather it will be ideal… Hordak?”

He straightened, “Yes?”

She fully faced him, whatever she was working on put aside, “The observatory?”

Ah, she would think of such a place, for the future, “To see the stars, yes. You have spoken of it before.”

“You remembered!”

“Of course,” he sputtered, he could hardly forget anything about her now.

“But you’ve been distracted,” she tilted her head, “You usually hold up your end of the conversation- I had Emily run the numbers once-” an affirmative beep, “46% of the time.”

“What do you wish to know?”

“Oh, everything!” she swirled around on her hair in a dizzying display, “But for now just how to plan the observatory. When we get back to Dryl I want to start right away!”

Hordak’s body stilled, decrepit thing that it was, as his feelings grew too big too much for it. Overwhelming. 

But perhaps, perhaps this was supposed to happen. When you…

“’We’?” he choked out, eyes big and wide and vulnerable.

“Were you planning on going somewhere else?”

“No! I just-”

“Good, because then this would be reeeaaally awkward,” she said, rising up to his level and pressing her lips to his.

She was warm and wet and soft and he didn’t know what to do. How to move, where to put his hands. His mind, even if there had been anything to help him at all, blanked and he stood motionless.

Entrapta pulled away, too soon, not soon enough, “…that was awkward, wasn’t it…”

“I…”

She glanced down, expression pained, “I got overeager, without- without checking all the variables and…” trailing off, “You can still come to Dryl…” she started to shrink away.

He would not let her. His hands shot out of their own accord, gripping her shoulders, “Stop, wait!” she stilled, but it was a hesitant thing, flighty, “You were not…” how to explain when he could hardly understand himself, “You were not unwanted.”

“Oh,” she breathed out, relief flooding her features before a confused frown appeared, “Then why-”

Hordak reddened, flustered, “I have… little experience in such things…” as a clone it was supposed to be engineered out, as a drone he had felt nothing beyond his function, as… as himself he had only now begun to…

Entrapta smiled, like everything had clicked into place, “I get it! I don’t really either, not with other people, unless you count the robots. But then you don’t kiss the robots so this is a first for me too!”

His brow ridges shot up, mind going to interesting places.

“So let’s try that again!” she continued enthusiastically, “For science!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

The second kiss was better, the third better yet. By the fourth he was actually kissing back, hesitantly but with a singlemindedness previously reserved for building portals or cloning bodies.

After that he lost count.

Entrapta matched him, cradling his face in her gloved hands. She was insistent, thorough, her tongue scraping across his lips and then into his mouth. More probing than passionate perhaps, though he had little experience to draw upon for comparison. Either way was acceptable, wanted even.

Hordak’s next breath came out more groan than exhale, startling him back. He blinked, catching a glimpse of an open mouthed Entrapta before she looked at him fuzzily, “…Good?”

“Yes,” he said it before she had even finished. And he was, truly, even if his hearts were palpitating in his chest, and his hands trembled at his sides.

She glanced him up and down, “…Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he wasn’t going to stop now, he couldn’t. Whatever he had been looking for before, searching for, he had found it here in her. He wasn’t about to let go.

She was right here, in his grasp.

So he reached out, claws finding her shoulders, the skin underneath his palms warm. He pulled her towards him, long arms wrapping around her, settling her against him, holding her close. Like something precious.

And she let him, settling against his chest, the glow of the crystal bright in her vivid eyes, “Are you going to kiss me this time?”

“Yes.”

Entrapta wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing them together chest to chest as he kissed her. Her legs brushed against his as she swayed in his grip as she was still being supported by her hair, so his hand slid down from her back to her thigh.

Ah, through the baggy overalls, her thigh was surprising firm as if flexed under his fingers. Well, more like she was wiggling against him, his hand sliding higher until he was cupping her ass.

He paused, ears burning.

Entrapta had no such reservations, dragging his face down to her shoulder as she licked messily across his cheek to his jaw, her hands coming down his front along the line between his skin and his dress.

Hordak shuddered, unused to feeling when her hair, now free, slid up the outsides of his legs. He nearly stumbled.

Her hands now a firm hold, “Maybe the table?”

He frowned, she wanted him to lay down? 

Entrapta above him…pinning him…

Heat swelled in his chest, his abdomen. He hardly knew why, he just knew that he wanted her. He had never wanted before.

His throat was dry, he swallowed, eyes wide. She must have noticed, a small smile and a gentle nudge and Entrapta had him leaned against the edge of the table, the cold metal digging into his backside. She wasted no time in crawling up, knees planted on either side of his hips with a grin on her face, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything!”

To be honest, there was a part of Hordak that was relieved. The other part of him was nervous, hands gripping the edge of the table and his chest heaving.

It didn’t help that Entrapta decided that her clothes were now no longer necessary and hair and hands made short work of the baggy coverings. He stared as legs and feet emerged, light colored scars crisscrossing them. She had rounded hips, a soft stomach and heavy breasts. 

But it was her hands he focused on, small and strong and pulling his dress away.

Hordak froze, indecision warring within him. He ached, for the first time, an emptiness he wanted-needed her to fill. 

Yet…

She pulled back the thin cloth, the discoloration of his skin prominent around the ports in his body. She had seen it before, had assisted him had not looked away, but this was something different wasn’t it? Desire would not look as kindly upon him.

Hordak breathed in, unwavering. He had promised not to doubt her.

“Wow, this is so much better than a robot!” she ran her hands over him, chest to stomach to phallus, “So exciting!”

He swallowed, unclenching his hands from the table, letting them run up the skin of her legs to her hips. She seemed to hardly notice, intent on his phallus- half hard now and lengthening from it’s sheath. He stared for a moment too, an unusual sight.

It felt… amazing… like all the other touches but better, more concentrated. Hordak let out a real groan this time, claws pressing into the soft flesh of her hips reflexively. 

Entrapta squirmed, biting her lip and shifting closer so that her breasts brushed against his chest. He leaned forward, pressing them together and resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. One hand held her in place as she started to pump him, the other drifted lazily to her breasts.

“Oh!” she breathed, “You should use both hands.”

He did.

Her head tilted back, hair twitching behind her, “The-the manual stimulation is much-” she gasped, “Much greater than previously observed.”

His own breathing had hitched, her hand was still gripping him, sliding up and down his phallus smoothly, a bit glistening. Her other hand was buried between her own legs, wet sounds underneath the noise of their breathing. Then she switched, her wet fingers wrapping around him, coating him as her other hand settled on his pelvis, fingers twitching.

“Proceeding to insertion,” she relaxed her legs, letting her hips rest against his. It was a simple thing, then, to be inside her. She accepted him easily.

She moved, slowly. Letting them brush against each other, inside and out. Hordak’s breathing came shallow and fast, his hands holding on to her, grounding him as she rode him, gasps of delight and a toothy grin above.

He couldn’t help it, “Entrapta…!”

He seized and swelled, clutching her to him as he finished. Hands clammy and weak, he slumped, using her as support.

“Hordak?” she caught his eye, “Are you…?”

He flushed, “…”

“Then,” she shifted in his lap with a low moan, “Are we stuck?”

“…for a while.”

“Oh!” she laughed, he could feel it against his chest and through his phallus, “Fascinating!”

Hordak stared at her, like she was everything, and kissed her until they started up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed it. You needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> My feels...
> 
> I have no problem with another chapter, with smut. And will probably write it.


End file.
